creepypasta_the_fightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepypasta the Fighters Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome To Creepypasta the Fighters Wiki This Wiki Was Based on a Video Game Called Creepypasta the Fighters by MaxGomora1247 So Please Make Yourselfs at Home Well if You Want To Creepypasta the Fighters Opening Theme: Adelita's Way - Invisible Creepypasta the Fighters Ending Theme: Time To Say Goodbye - RWBY Volume 2 Theme Characters That Won't Appear in Creepypasta the Fighters as Playable Characters But Might Appear in Fanons *Grey Man (LSD Dream Emulator) *Username666 *Beta Luigi (Luigi's Mansion) *Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv *MARIO *Shadow of Red *Solomon *Acacius *Nina the Killer *Pirate Percy *Who Was Phone? *CreepyPastaJr *CreepyRaven *MissingNO *TheCreepyDark *WellHeyProductions *DeadJosey *Creepy Rainbow Pasta *Michael Myers (Haloween) *Ib *Garry *Mary *Tails.exe *Knuckles.exe *Amy.exe *Cream.exe *Robotnik.exe *Sally.exe *Shadow.exe *Scout.exe *Airman.exe *Mario.exe *Luigi.exe *Yoshi.exe *Blossom.exe *Bubbles.exe *Buttercup.exe *Bell.exe *Bunny.exe *Suicide Soldier *Slender Woman *Hypno *The Doctor *MetaMan M *Suicidal Sub-Squid *Glitchy Red (Glitchy M00n's Bro) *Lydia Prower Doll (Tails Doll's Sister) *Laughing Jill *Giygas *Heroless Superman *Creepybloom *Aya Drevis *Kitty Red *The Forgotten Spider-Man *The Umbrella Girl *Cherry Pau *Myuuji *Gateway of the Mind *Madoldcrow1105.avi *Minnie.avi *Patrick Diabetic Star *SPONGE-Bobinba *Stubb (Stubb's Clubhouse) *Antran (A Creepypasta with the Same Name) *Mr. Welldone *Krampus (Again A Creepypasta with the Same Name and No I'm Not Talking About a Boss Named Krampus From CarnEvil) *Freddy Fazbear *SNES Twilight Sparkle *Polybius *Funnymouth *Trenderman *MissShadowLovely *Room Zero Gascot *Shadow People *Spongebob Bootlegpants *The Ticket Taker (The Theater) *MrDark510 *The .GIF *DistilledIllusion *Luxifer *Shy *Jacob Emory *Annabelle *Litterbot *Blackbunny *The Crooked Man *Ao Oni *SCP-682 *SCP-811 *SCP-087 *SCP-106 *Akari (Hello? Hell...o?) *The Midnight Man *Shadowlurker (AKA Unwanted House Guest) *The Broadcast Girl *Bad Dream Debbie *Broken Henry *Rap Rat *LouisVSFrost *Buried Alive *Smile Pinkie Pie (I Don't Care What You Say People Don't Be Such a Watson) *Freaky Fred *YouTube.exe *Colt McGavin *Cthulhu *Pop-Out Skeleton *BarelyBreathing.exe *Glitchy M00n (Glitchy Red's Sista) *Orphaned Ruby (Max and Ruby 0004) *SCP-106 (SCP-087's Bro) *SCP-087 (SCP-106's Bro) *Alfred Drevis *Gregory (Gregory's Room) *Electrocuted Stocking *Sabitsuki (.flow) *Dead Squall (Dead Bart's Bro) *Dissected Italy *Psychopathic Angelica *Steven & Miki *Spirit of Misfortune *Slender Mann *Vagineer *Flamefreak *Mr. Mix *Mothman *Sailor X *Ronald McStalker *The Cold Pikachu *Suicidal Squidward *Aki (Misao) *Slender Cell *Madeleine Ref *Thomas (Zelda.exe) *UBOA *Madotsuki *Yomika (Dream Graffiti) *Nurse Chrysalis *Chief Nurse Luna *Chief Maid Celestia *Masky Twilight *Viola (The Witch's House) *HABIT *Evil Otto *Frozen Switzerland *Geek Sheek *Silent Patterns *The Puppeteer *Zero (ZombiePunkRat) *Grieving Gumball *Sarah (The White Chamber) *Suicide Sadie *Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Final (The Black Heart) *Creepy Luna *Zola (IAmInvaderSim) *R.F. Dash *Masky & Hoody *M Star Killer *Nurse Ann *Lazari *Lulu *Judge Angels *Ren Hoek *Rouge the Prowler *The Doll Maker *The Sketcher *Swain *Cursor (Not Talking About the Mouse Cursor) *Johnny 2xEp. 34 *The Wanderer *DeadHead *Firebrand (Not The Demon Firebrand) *Teke-Teke *Butchershy *Dr. Smiley *Weegee *The Mother *The Red-Eyed Spirit (I See You) *Yuki-Onna *Kappa *Abandoned Mascot *Hanako-San *Grinny Cat *Carmen Winstead *Jana the Killer *Darkiplier (Markiplier's Dark Counterpart) *SlenderZalgo (Cpend7's Original Character) *Warlock (Godzilla Replay) *Creepy Belarus *The Masked Pope *Ronald McDonald *Cupakacy *Skodwarde *Trinity Barnes *The Dark Cultist *Benjamin Graves *MrAngryDog *MissDeadlyLullaby *Trixie's Funhouse *Sweet Apple Massacre *Creepybelle *Steven Frightmare *Robert Elm (The Tale of Robert Elm) *The Sulkerman (Slenderman's Long Lost Brother) Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse